World, go on!
by Kohatoko
Summary: Los personajes de Hetalia van a un instituto lleno de clubs, ¿como les irá en las clases con un club de por medio? Conforme avance la historia habrá algo de humor


Antes de empezar, quiero aclarar unas simples cosas. La historia mayormente el narrador será Italia (del norte) pero irán cambiando de vez en cuando los narradores (a lo mejor, de 3 capítulos 2 los narra Feliciano), la história la basé en un instituto (escuela secundaria) ya que si lo hago conforme los cursos de otros paises me lian (en España es instituto, por eso lo baso en eso) y los hice en 4 de la Eso (curso de 15-16 años, el que yo estoy haciendo) y si todo me sale bien, haré también Batxillerato (tres años) aunque lo más seguro es que sea hasta acabar la Eso (4 es el último de la Eso). Bien, espero que guste.

En esta historia se usan los nombres humanos (ya que es una historia completamente alterna) y el nombre del fic es por el nombre de la escuela, estaba entre este nombre y otro (el elegido) para... lo que los dos Italias se unen al final de la historia y creo que este nombre le pegaba más a la escuela y el elegido a lo que va tratar la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 1. ¿Este... aquel? El que decida el destino.**

Hoy era el primer año en el que empezábamos el instituto, y todo por la culpa de mi madre que nos metió en un instituto para inútiles – pero mi madre lo decora diciendo que es un instituto para aprender culturas de otros países ya que va gente de otros países – y bueno, aparte me metió en este instituto por discutir siempre con un alemán – odio a todos los que provienen de esa zona, no es por tener algo en contra de él aunque aparte acosaba a mi hermano – y así acabamos aquí mi hermano y yo, yo por obligación y mi hermano por no vivir solo. ¿Qué era lo mejor de todo esto? Mis padres, no estaban. ¿Qué era lo peor de todo esto? El cambio de país, porque tuve que dejar mi amado país para venir a este instituto y encima con mi hermano.

¿Conté que mi hermano coqueteaba todas las del aeropuerto y me tocaba a mi reñirle y controlarle? Lo hizo. ¿Conté que mi hermano es tonto? Lo es. Aunque mi hermano me jodía siempre, a veces me sacaba de apuros aunque él no se diera ni cuenta. También había otras veces en las que se metía en problemas y venía a mi llorando – en especial por aquel alemán – para después ganarme una riña por mi madre por defender a mi hermano. Defender a tu hermano es otra forma de referirte a tener una nueva escusa para discutir con el alemán.

El viaje fue muy pesado; la despedida de mis padres, – lloraron, pero solo por mi hermano – la larga espera en el aeropuerto – ni siquiera nos llevaron al aeropuerto, fuimos en taxi – luego problemas en el avión para despegar – dos horas – y luego, por casualidad de la vida, las maletas de unos cuantos pasajeros y las nuestras se perdieron. Luego se encontraron las maletas en otro avión.

Pero por fin estábamos en el instituto, aunque llegábamos tarde a la presentación, habíamos llegado. Fuimos al salón de actos y un hombre vino a donde estábamos mi hermano y yo. Nos preguntó quienes eramos y mi hermano le respondió dándole nuestros nombres y apellidos; este nos indicó donde nos sentábamos.

Estuvimos un rato escuchando – y mi hermano estaba jugando, como siempre – hasta que el viejo se puso a hablar de lo más interesante, – antes hablaba de las normas, un coñazo – las clases, las horas libres y el tema de habitaciones.

–Todos los aquí presentes iréis a la misma clase, en este instituto nos podemos permitir clases muy grandes en las que cabe el mundo, literalmente claro – maldito viejo, encima se ríe de ese mal chiste – y sobre las habitaciones, iréis por parejas pero el caso de que haya hermanos irán juntos ya que se conocen. En realidad no debería de ser así pero por casos de otros años lo hacemos así. Las horas libres son toda la tarde, a partir de las dos de la tarde y las puertas del instituto se cierran a las 12 de la noche, en caso de venir más tarde, como os daremos llave para las habitaciones, también os daremos llave para la puerta del instituto.

Co-ña-zo, ¿Como puede ser una presentación así de aburrida? Al menos ya era hora de irnos, aunque antes de irnos nos dijo "pasad por los clubs, es muy importante estar en uno y antes de inscribiros, mirad a ver qué os interesa; son muy interesantes e importantes en el futuro". Las habitaciones tenían una distribución rara; estaban ordenadas de lo más extraño y de todas ellas, a mi hermano y a mi nos tocó la planta latina – no sé si alegrarme o no de que estuviera casi arriba del todo, a lo mejor me daba por suicidarme y lo haría con éxito – y nada más llegar a la habitación, mi hermano se puso a hablar con el de abajo por el balcón – por el cual me suicidaría – y mi hermano ni se cortaba de que fuese alemán.

–¡Que bonita tiene que ser Alemania cubierta de nieve!

–¿Cómo es Italia?

–¡Italia es preciosa! Tiene chicas muy lindas con las que puedes charlar tranquilamente.

–Feliciano, no hables con extraños.

–Pero niichan, él es mi amigo Ludwig.

–¿Una persona que acabas de conocer le llamas amigo?

–Si, y él también tiene un hermano.

–Pues bien por él, ¿no deberíamos de mirar los clubs que dijeron?

–Esta bien... ¡pero después de comer pasta!

–¿No puedes dejar de pensar en pasta? Cierto, tu provienes de un universo alterno llamado universo con cerebro de pasta.

–¡Vamos niichan, tengo hambre! ¡Adiós Ludwig!

Por fin mi hermano dejó de hablar con aquél... aquel individuo, aunque quiera decir su nombre ni me lo sé ni me importa. Total, por lo que sé es alemán y me basta para saber que no es de fiar.

Bajamos al comedor y ni hermano y yo nos agregamos con un finés, con un sueco y con un...

–Yo soy de Sealand, bueno, en realidad mis padres son ingleses y yo nací en Sealand cuando mis padres estaban de paso por la plataforma, aquél de allí es mi hermano y él nació en el Reino Unido pero nos dieron en adopción y nos adoptó distintas familias; a mi0 me adoptó la familia de Belward aunque para mí Belward a sido como mi padre.

–Vaya, tu historia es muy interesante. Nosotros vivimos en el norte de Italia pero mi hermano nació en el sur, antes vivíamos allí y al mudarse al norte, al poco tiempo nací yo.

–Feliciano, no cuentes nuestra vida.

–Pues yo vine aquí porque mis padres me dijeron que pasar un tiempo en este instituto me vendría muy bien e incluso me empiezo a divertir. ¿Vosotros?

–Lovino y yo venimos a este instituto porque mi hermano se peleaba con un alemán y le castigaron haciendo que viniese a este instituto.

–Gracias por contar mi vida con detalle, Feliciano.

–¿Y tu, Feliciano, por qué viniste?

–¡Para estar con niichan! Aparte suena divertido, ¿Cómo te llamabas?

–¿Yo? Tino. ¿Que club vais a elegir?

–Nosotros aún no lo hemos mirado, ¿Vosotros tres?

–Niichan y yo no tuvimos tiempo, nada más dejar nuestras cosas vinimos aquí.

–Y yo... no sé donde está.

–¡Eso es fácil de arreglar, desu yo! Ahora vienes con Belward y conmigo y nos vamos a mirarlo.

–¡Niichan y yo también iremos!

Después de eso, comimos con unos pocos comentarios más y con un gran silencio. El sueco no dijo nada en toda la comida pero echaba unas miradas que daban miedo. Al acabar de comer, entró el alemán con el que antes hablaba Feliciano y en cuanto Feliciano le vio, se acercó a hablarle.

–¡Eres más alto de lo que parecías antes!

–...Hola.

–¡Me gustaría ver Alemania! Tiene edificios muy altos, ¿no?

–West, ¿Él es tu amigo? Pues yo me voy con los míos.

Cuando el chico que acompañaba a el nuevo amigo de Feliciano – para mi hermano ya es amigo – se fue, yo me quedé mirando a donde fue y reconocí a uno de ellos de la presentación, creo que se llamaba Francis o Franco o Fran o Francisco o algo así. El chico que reconocí llevaba una rosa en la mano la cual se la ofreció a una chica que pasaba por allí y el otro, de cabello moreno y ojos verde no le conocía pero llevaba una sonrisa de idiota. De mis pensamientos me despertaron dos cosas, la primera, la voz de Feliciano y la segunda, la mirada de aquel grupo de tres que estaba mirando; al parecer notaron que miraba en su dirección y se pusieron a mirarme.

–Niichan, siéntate con nosotros. ¿Quien era el que te acompañó hasta aquí?

–Gilbert, mi hermano.

–¿Y vas a nuestra clase?

–Feliciano, todos los del bloque 1 vamos a la misma clase. ¿Tan tonto eres para no saberlo?

–¡Que divertido debe de ser estar en la misma clase! ¿Por qué viniste a este instituto, Ludwig?

–Pues... mi hermano conoció a aquellos dos, el francés y el español. Entonces vinimos aquí porque ellos dos quedaron en ir al mismo instituto y mi madre piensa que esto es una buena oportunidad para conocer gente de otros sitios.

–Menuda idiotez, ir al mismo instituto siendo amigos sin conocerse.

–¡Deben de ser muy buenos amigos!

–Y tu... ¿Por qué viniste?

Feliciano se puso a explicar a todo el mundo porque estábamos allí y yo me quería morir de vergüenza. Cuando Feliciano dejó de contar mi asquerosa vida, el francés vino y me dijo "no te preocupes, yo no soy alemán" y me guiñó el ojo. En ese instante me quería morir y me fui de allí, no quería seguir en aquella sala del instituto aunque me fui con la escusa de ver los clubs ya que mi intención no es mostrar miedo ni nada.

Realmente no iba a ver los clubs, solo iba a salir pero al intentar irme, alguien agarró de mi brazo y se puso a caminar conmigo, cuando me di cuenta era una chica y la verdad es que era bastante linda.

–Mi club es genial, si buscas uno ven al mío.

–¿De qué trata?

–De yaoi, somos fujoshis.

–Genial, me tengo que ir.

–Seguro que si lo sabes.

–¿Como?

–¿Sabes lo que es yaoi?

–Bueno... conozco a una chica que ve yaoi y me explicó lo que era.

–...Tu vienes conmigo.

Me deshice de aquel agarre de brazo con brazo que me hizo la chica y en cuanto me soltó, me fui – que conste, no corriendo – y me choqué con una asiática – se notaba por sus rasgos – y esta al verme me sonrió... o eso pensaba

–¿Estas bien, aru?

–Si... eso creo, ¿Y tu?

–Yo muy bien, nosotros somos fuertes.

–¿Como te llamas? Mi nombre es Lovino, Lovino Vargas.

–Yo me llamo Yao y soy de China.

–Bonito nombre para una persona como tú, yo soy de Italia.

Nos levantamos y nos pusimos a caminar; Yao me dijo que se iba a tomar el té con sus amigos, me invitó a tomar el té con ellos y yo acepté encantado por la invitación de una chica como ella, era bastante peculiar, tiene algunas cosas como si fuera hombre pero tal vez es por la zona; ella de Asia, yo de Europa.

–Aquí es donde nos reunimos a tomar el té.

–Vaya... bonita decoración.

–¿Entonces quieres té?

–Claro, por probar...

–Chicos, hoy traje a alguien nuevo; va a probar este club.

–Así que era un club...

–Si, aunque más bien nos prohíben hacer un club de estos por que dicen que un club no es para comer.

Nos sentamos en unas sillas de mimbre bastante cómodas, realmente era un buen club pero fuera de mi alcance, era malo con estos asuntos.

–Yao, ¿Donde le encontraste?

–Chocamos y caímos al suelo, creo que debería de tener más cuidado.

–Yao, eso le pasa a cualquiera.

–Supongo... ¿Donde está mi té?

–¿Queréis algo para comer con el té?

–Pon algo dulce; seguro que a nuestro nuevo amigo le gustará.

¿La gente es tan atrasada como para llamarme amigo? No me lo esperaba, me refiero a que me consideren amigo y no que sean tontos. Todos se veían animados por verme en este club pero... no es lo mío, no es lo mío el té. Si fuera otro alimento... dejémoslo, eso solo lo haría Feliciano con la pasta y la pizza.

–Vaya Yao, que bien, el primer día que venimos ya hiciste un nuevo amigo.

–Mei, sabes que un club necesita gente y yo hago lo que se tiene que hacer.

–¿Vendrá Kiku? Dijo que pasaría.

–Bueno... Kiku pasará pero se va al club del manga.

–¿Del manga? ¿Es nuevo?

–Si, lo abrió Kiku. Por cierto Lovino, ¿Empiezas este año?

–Si... ¿Vosotros?

–Nosotros tres empezamos este año, seremos compañeros de clase, yo soy Mei.

–Aquí tenéis, me voy un momento así que ahora vuelvo.

–¿Cuantos sois en el grupo?

–Somos aquél chico, que también es de Asia como Yao y reside en Hong Kong. Yao, que es el creador del grupo y después yo, de Taiwan.

–Creo que ese chico no dice nunca nada... solo habló para preguntar si queríamos algo con el té, para dárnoslo e irse.

–Bueno, esta vez ha hablado poco pero no suele ser tan callado.

–Bueno, me voy a buscar a mi hermano.

–¡Que te vaya bien con la búsqueda de clubs! Si quieres entrar en nuestro club, buscanos preguntando por Yao.

–Claro, por Yao.

–Es que alguien tenía que dar nombre y lo dí yo.

–También porque quisiste, no te creas que eres todo un hombre por eso.

Entonces... ¿Yao no es una mujer y es un hombre? Pero parecía una mujer... tal vez es que los chinos se peinan así o algo aunque el otro chico se veía más hombre que Yao. Salí del club y me encontré con un club muy raro, gastronomía.

–Y así es como se prepara el pollo al horno – dijo una chica morena.

–Vaya... ¿Puedo hacer ahora pasta?

–¡Claro! – le respondió de nuevo aquella chica morena mientras una rubia contemplaba la escena.

–¡Hola niichan! ¿Quieres hacer pasta?

–No, ¿Que haces aquí?

–Bueno, estaba con ellas dos viendo este club; ella es de Seychelles y ella es de Liechtenstein.

–Ho-hola.

–Vaya, así que tu eres su hermano... ¡encantada!

–Feliciano, yo me voy pero tu no les molestes a estas dos chicas tan lindas. Por cierto, yo soy Lovino.

–Ya lo sabemos, nos lo dijo Feliciano cuando le preguntamos por su familia.

–Ve...

Otro club que no iría... no voy a ir a cocinar y más si mi hermano va a ese club. Iba pasando por el pasillo y en el club de deporte estaba el alemán aquel que era amigo de Feliciano, otro club descartado.

Me dirigí al panel principal de los clubs y me encontré uno que llamó mi atención; literatura.

No me gustaba la literatura pero... por probar... si no solo me quedaban unos que ni siquiera sabía para qué servirían. Al pasar por allí me encontré con el francés aquel que estaba leyendo en francés... no, mejor pasemos a otro club.

¿Teatro? No se me da bien actuar.

¿Matemáticas? No es mi fuerte.

¿Magia? Para locos, nadie en su sano juicio iría...

¿Manga? Por probar... estaba el amigo ese de Yao... ¿Kiku dijo? Algo así.

–Buenos días, yo soy Honda Kiku. Tengo el placer de hablar con...

–Que raro es... Yo soy Lovino, Lovino Vargas.

–Pues este es el club del manga.

–¡Esto si es un buen dibujo, desu yo!

–Tienes talento, pero te falta práctica. Creo que dibujar power rangers no servirá mucho.

El asiático se puso a enseñarme todo lo que este club me ofrecía pero... no soy bueno dibujando así que... ¡adiós!

Me fui de aquel club y ahora solo me quedaba uno... el club de arte, aunque dibujar y eso se me da fatal y más comparado con mi hermano.

–Nunca está de más entrar, es solo mirar. Si este no me va tendré que mirar los rechazados...

–¡Hola, ese modelito que llevas no pega para nada!

–¿Y tú quién demonios eres?

–¿Yo? Yo soy Feliks, de Polonia y soy el encargado de este club.

–¿Qué hacéis en este club?

–Lo que hacemos es pintar, todo lo que tenga que ver con pintar.

–Bueno, parece algo complicado.

–No es complicado y menos cuando tienes inspiración. Mi inspiración son los ponys y las casas rosas; mi sueño es tener una casa rosa.

–Menudo sueño...

–Este de aquí es Toris, un amigo mio de Lituania. Aquel de allí es Iván, de Rusia, cual se acaba de unir e directamente se unió su hermana menor Natalia, de Bielorrusia.

–Que suerte tiene de tener hermana menor y no hermano menor y más con lo guapa que es.

–Niisan, ¿te vas a casar con-?

–¡No!

Vale, eso ya fue raro. Una chica linda que te pida matrimonio y negarlo, a saber que le pasa a ese tío aunque tal vez sea por el frío que le congelase el cerebro.

En cuanto me di cuenta de que aquel club estaba lleno de locos – creo que solo se libra el lituano Feliks llevaba una falda y Natalia e Iván ya se vió – me fui sin pensarlo dos veces, era muy raro ese club.

Al ponerme a caminar sin saber qué club elegir, de repente me encontré con el finés de la cafetería de antes el cual me dijo que al final se fue al club de periodismo; abierto recientemente por un danés y un noruego pero esta en nombre del danés. También me comentó que el grupo de Yao y de Kiku se hicieron uno; un club de manga que toma el té a las 5 – eso suena a tradición inglesa – y que en el club del finés ya habían cinco personas, concretamente cinco nórdicos y de momento como solo eran nórdicos se llamó el club "periódico nórdico". Fui a probar, por ver como era el club... para mi sorpresa me encontré el club algo animado y parecían que estaban trabajando pero no fue así, estaban deteniendo al danés porque iba a hacer algo a no se quién. Conclusión, otro club que ni muerto piso.

Por probar, fui al de teatro pero en aquel solo habían cuatro personas; una chica de Mónaco, un chico de Seborga, una chica de Wy o algo así y Peter, el chico raro de Sealand. Parecía divertido ya que mayormente eran obras cómicas y nada cursi como yo me esperaba, así que mi última esperanza era este club.

Fui a ver si ya había algún club nuevo o algo así y para mi alegría quitaron el de matemáticas y el de magia – me ahorro locos en el instituto y aparte, se graduaron sus anteriores dueños y al no haber nadie, se quitaron – y ya no me quedaba ningún club. Cuando ya estaba por darme por vencido, mi hermano vino con un plato de pasta y me ofreció para comer un poco, por no negarlo, no tuve más remedio que aceptar.

–Niichan, ¿Que tal te va?

–¡Cállate! ¡La culpa es tuya!

–¿Que hice ahora?

–¡No me gusta ningún club de los que hay y todo por tu culpa!

–A mi tampoco me gustan... ¿Que hacemos?

–Yo voy a esperar a ver que más abren.

–¿Qué es yaoi? Aun no lo he visto.

–Ni vas a ir; aunque seas tonto estas a mi cargo y lo sabes bien.

–¿Pero qué es yaoi?

Me puse a explicar lo que es el yaoi y todo lo cursi que es. Mi hermano me miraba con cara de no entenderlo pero si no entendió nada, la culpa es suya.

Mientras hablábamos, pusieron un cartel nuevo que no tenía nada que ver con los clubs; era la apertura de una cafetería nueva en el instituto. Mi hermano y yo fuimos a ver como era y todo ese rollo y lo mejor de todo es que me encontré con gente de un ciclo superior al nuestro, gente con la que no te puedes fiar y mi hermano se haría amigo de ellos por joderme, seguro.

–Vosotros dos, ¿Queréis algo?

–Ve... solo mirábamos. ¿Que vendéis? No sé que es lo que vendéis, preciosa.

–Vendemos dulces mayormente pero si alguien quiere que hagamos algo en especial o algún dulce en especial, lo hacemos sin problema.

–Yo soy Feliciano Vargas y él es mi hermano Lovino, somos italianos.

–Encantada, yo soy Maria Luisa, de México y junto a unos amigos latinoamericanos y yo hacemos todo esto que veis.

–¿Hacéis pizzas?

–Si, ¿Queréis alguna?

–Por favor.

–Sois este año nuevos, ¿verdad?

–Ve... lo siento.

–No hay que disculparse. Ten cuidado con la gente de los clubs, solo os enseñan lo bonito pero no os dicen los costes ni nada.

–¿Costes?

–Si, mantener un club cuesta bastante dinero.

–¿Cuanto?

–Depende del club; pero mayormente no cuestan dinero.

–¡Gracias por el dato! Ve~

–Aquí tenéis las pizzas.

–Una pregunta, ¿se puede cambiar una persona de club cuando quiera?

–Si, siempre y cuando no sea muy seguido.

Nos fuimos a comer la pizza, no decíamos nada solo que a Feliciano se le escapaba algún "ve~" característico de él. Al acabar de comer nos levantamos del sitio y nos fuimos de allí. Y fue un gran alivio que la mexicana nos invitase a la pizza, me vino de perlas ahorrarme la merienda. ¿Tanto tiempo estuve buscando un maldito club? En fin, no se pudo evitar, llevaba ya horas buscando – hoy comí temprano y merendé a las 5:30 – y sin encontrar nada.

Cuando nos fuimos, vino el alemán y se puso a hablar con Feliciano creando indiferencia conmigo, ¡y luego dicen que son amables! No tiene ni punto de comparación de otras personas de esa maldita zona... o tal vez si, siempre hay malditas excepciones que confirman la regla.*

–Ve~ ¡Me alegra mucho que tu y tu hermano vayamos a la misma clase!

–Si... supongo... ¿Ya tienes club?

–¿Yo? La verdad es que no... ¿Y tú?

–No, estuve mirando y ninguno me agrada.

–¿Por qué no buscamos alguno entre los dos?

–Creo que sería mejor que no, los clubs son para hacer amigos y por tus gustos; no para ir influenciado de alguien.

–¡Tienes razón! Niichan, ¿crees que hago bien?

–Haz lo que te de la gana, Feliciano.

Estuvimos por fin en silencio, salimos fuera y aunque no me caen bien los alemanes, del nuevo amigo de Feliciano aun no podía sacarle ningún defecto porque como le conocía poco, aun no sabía que decirle para ofenderle porque si, odio tanto a la gente de esa zona que tengo ganas de matarles a todos, en serio, iría y les tiraría una bomba atómica y... ¡Adiós, Alemania!

Aunque la conversación de mi hermano era estúpida, era algo entretenida; estaba contando cosas que, sinceramente, ya ni me acordaba como cuando se perdió en el supermercado y le encontré en la sección de pasta – estuvo allí todo el tiempo según lo que nos dijo pero era lógico unir Feliciano y pasta – aunque hay otra aun mejor; el viaje que mi familia y yo hicimos a Disneyland. Yo estaba muy, pero que muy aburrido y Feliciano se puso a correr por Disneyland hasta que un niño le hizo gracia como Feliciano corría. Los dos corrieron y corrieron hasta que se metieron en la casa del terror y Feliciano salió más pálido que la porcelana, desde entonces Feliciano ya no corre en Disneyland porque hasta hace tres años íbamos todos los veranos a Disneyland.

Se hizo la hora de cenar y... un día que pasó sin haberlo aprovechado, sinceramente tengo que buscar un club, solo tengo un mes contando desde hoy y si no elijo uno ya no puedo entrar en ningún club. La gente que no tiene un club está marginada, o al menos eso escuché en el comedor.

Cuando ya teníamos la comida, nos fuimos a sentar y lo peor de todo es que Yao me agarró y me llevó a su mesa; estaban él y Kiku sentados y con la comida en la mesa.

–Te vi pasar y supe que tenía que traerte aquí.

–Adiós Kirkland, no pasa nada porque estés en el club de teatro.

–¡Adiós Kiku! Gracias por entenderme, desu yo.

–Lo que tú digas... Una cosa, ¿Es cierto que habéis "unido" vuestros clubs?

–Si, es cierto. Las noticias vuelan Kiku.

–Si... ¿Mañana sacan el periódico nórdico?

–Así es aru, mañana es su primera entrega. ¿Que sacarán a la luz?

–Solo me dijeron que ayudarán a la gente a elegir clubs con una "investigación" que hicieron. Tino lo hizo porque muchos no sabían cual escoger o al menos eso me dijo.

–Vaya... eso es bastante solidario, aru.

–Vargas-san, ¿Tienes algún problema? No has dicho nada.

–A mi no me pasa nada y si me pasase algo no es asunto de nadie.

–Tendrá hambre, aunque él aun tiene el problema del club.

–¿Que té tomaremos mañana?

–Tomaremos algún té que nos traiga Mei, aru.

–Suena a... misterio...

–¿Misterio?

–Esa chica es amante del yaoi como la mayoría de las de aquí.

–No creo que lleve yaoi, no exageres.

–Tal vez exagere...

–¿Empiezan mañana las malditas clases?

–Si, aru. Sé puntual porque si no lo eres te castigan o al menos eso me han dicho.

Cuando Yao acabó de decir aquello, la mexicana de la cafetería al verme sonrió y se acercó a nuestra mesa colocándose a mi lado; era extraña aquella chica. Maria Luisa al sentarse, cogió una manzana de color verde y se puso a comérsela.

–Aru... ¿Te vas a presentar?

–¡Lo siento, olvide presentarme! Yo soy Maria Luisa, de México, y trabajo en la cafetería que han abierto hace poco en el instituto, deberíais de ir y ver.

–¿De qué curso eres?

–¿Yo? Voy a un ciclo superior.

–¿Vas al penúltimo año?

–Si... a ese ciclo...

–¿De que club eres?

–Literatura, amo la literatura de Bécquer.

–¿Bécquer? ¿Ese jodido que escribía y se suicidó?

–El mismo, y he conocido alguien de vuestra clase que también lee Bécquer.*

–Seguro que será algún inútil.

–Bécquer tiene obras que me gustan, como "El monte de las ánimas".

–Suena a algo de miedo, aru.

–Es de miedo. Hay un estadounidense que se tuvo que ir cuando me puse a leerlo por el miedo que tuvo y ahí fue donde conocí aquel chico del que os hablé antes. Los dos son de vuestra clase.

–¿Tan llena esta nuestra clase?

–Así es Vargas-san, se nota que llegasteis tarde.

–Somos en clase "medio mundo literalmente hablando" y luego el director rió, aru.

–¿Aquel viejo es el director?

–Si, no nos da ninguna clase.

–Menos mal... ¿A que hora empieza la clase?

–¿No tienes un horario? Ve a dirección y pídelo, lo necesitaras, aru.

–No hacía falta que lo dijeras.

Al acabar de cenar, me fui de allí y fui a dirección a por el horario y el listado de libros que tendría que tener para después de mañana, sin contar hoy, el segundo día de clase. Al acabar en dirección, me puse a mirar de nuevo los clubs para ver si había algo nuevo y... nada, solo me quedaba esperar. De repente, cuando me iba a ir, vino un chico – fijo que era del ciclo superior – y dijo "Que pena que se graduasen los del club de música... eran muy buenos".

Ahí se me iluminó un nuevo mundo: la música.

Aunque yo no era muy bueno en la música, no podía quejarme ya que soy aun peor en otras cosas. Pero si se graduaron los de música... significa que ya no existe, así que a olvidarme de ver la cara de inútiles los de ese club. De repente, cuando dejé de pensar, noté la presencia de mi hermano a mi lado.

–¿Que haces aquí, Feliciano?

–¿Yo? Miraba clubs.

–Eso lo puedo ver pero... ¿Ese papel?

–Voy a crear un nuevo club, me diste una idea.

–¿Yo?

–Si, dijiste "¿Club de música?" mientras pensabas y me gustó la idea.

–Pero si fuiste de los últimos en aprender dónde tienes la derecha y la izquierda, no vas a saber organizar un club.

–¿Y? De todos los clubs solo me gustó la idea que me diste.

–Haz lo que quieras.

–Y... ¿Te unirás a mi club? ¡Di que si!

–No me voy a unir a tu club.

–Necesito a alguien que me ayude a buscar gente... aunque sea solo por eso... ve...

–Esta bien, te ayudaré a buscar gente. ¡Pero no llores!

–¡Gracias! Ahora acompáñame a dirección para darles el papel.

Feliciano y yo nos pusimos a ir a dirección para darles el papel y el director se puso a leerlo. Mi hermano se ponía más nervioso conforme pasaban los segundos y sin razón alguna, yo también.

–¿Solo serás tú? Tienen que haber dos personas mínimo para que pueda ver que va en progreso.

–Yo...

–Feliciano es tan tonto que olvidó ponerme, añádeme.

–¿Nombre?

–Lovino Vargas.

–Niichan... muchas gracias...

–Al fin y al cabo estas a mi cargo.

Era cierto, ¿no? Feliciano está a mi cargo y yo me tengo que encargar de que le vaya bien porque si no mi madre... se cabrearía tanto que me echaría de casa por que Feliciano es su favorito. Todas las madres dicen que no tienen un hijo favorito, ¡es mentira! Tenemos de ejemplo a mi hermano Feliciano.*

Mientras, el director se puso a leer unas cosas y a llenar otras cosas hasta que al final levantó la cabeza y dijo:

–Felicidades, ya tenéis un nuevo club

* * *

Por si no se sabe, el título del capítulo se refiere a los clubs y si, planeaba poner "world, go on!" al club de música pero me gustó más otro (los dos los inventé).

Si alguien lo notó, hice la historia en torno a los clubs (cosa no existente en España que yo sepa, en todo caso sería optativa pero nada que ver) en los que se hace algo en especifico (algo común en las preparatorias de Japón si no me equivoco) y no al instituto aunque algo también se hará alli. En este capítulo no hice a Feliciano de narrador porque con Lovino se hace más intriga (lo aseguro, es que Feliciano ya aclaraba muchas cosas) que con Feliciano.

¿Alguien prefiere un narrador externo (3a persona)? Es que a lo mejor alguien lo prefiere. ¿Alguien quiere alguna pareja en especial? Hazmelo saber (aviso, no aceptaré las que no soporte porque hay algunas que o no me gusta o no veo que no pegue ni con cola (como por ejemplo, Prusia y Romano, en serio, no pegan ni con cola desde mi punto de vista).

Yo ya tengo planeado a los que quiero que sean del club de Feli e incluso ya le puse nombre al club (si, tiene nombre) pero, ¿Alguien planea a alguien nuevo? como máximo haría a 6 personas en ese club, ya se verá porque.

* * *

*La típica frase de "la excepción que confirma la regla", obviamente eso es un dicho muy usado y famoso al menos donde vivo.

*Bécquer, un escritor español que ya esta muerto. Es de los más actuales (si se puede decir actuales) con gran reconocimiento mundial (o al menos eso creo). Bécquer era un gran escritorde historias fantásticas (de fantasía). Ojo al dato, Bécquer se suicidó porque según él, no podía vivir en un mundo como este (sin tanta fantasía como en "su mundo") y se suicidó con una pistola en frente de un espejo, algo realmente de un loco o como alguien como Bécquer... tan loco que estaba lleno de imaginación.

*Triste pero cierto, los padres aunque no lo digan tienen un hijo que le cae mejor uno que otro. En mi caso, de cinco que somos mi madre un día comentaba con mi padre sobre quienes eran sus preferidos. Los dos me pusieron a mi, de cinco hermanos, en el último puesto. Lo que peor sienta es que tus padres te digan "pero si yo a ti es a quien más quiero de mis hijos~" y más si sabes la cruel verdad. Supongo que hay padres que son la excepción pero desde luego, los míos no.


End file.
